1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a hydraulic tool control and tool use ergonomics.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various different hand-held tools are known which use hydraulics, such as an electrical connector crimper or an electrical conductor cutter for example. U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,611, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows one example of a tool with a handle to be held by one hand of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,417, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows another example with a suitcase type of handle.
As tools are being produced with higher output force, they inevitably get heavier. The additional weight makes traditional housing designs, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,611 for example, to be somewhat uncomfortable to use for some users. Traditionally, these larger tools are designed to be used in a “suitcase” style, similar to that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,417, where the operator holds a handle on top of the tool; operating activation and drain triggers with that same hand. However, there is a desire to provide a hand-held hydraulic tool which can be used other than in a “suitcase” style of holding, but also still be held in a comfortable manner when a user finds the weight of the tool to be too heavy.